A Shadow Game
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: Two boys decided that it would be a good idea to mess with Yugi Moto. Little do they know that a particular spirit wishes them to have a bad time. Season 0.


W  
G A M E

Yugi Moto awkwardly shuffled into his English class, sitting down in the desk in the left hand corner at the front. He set his bag on the ground and sat there awkwardly.

Two boys came over, both of them with their uniform jackets around their waists, the white, blouse-like shirts visible.

"What's this?" Asked one of them, "He's got a pendant."

He gave a snicker.

"I wonder if we can take it." Said the other, a grin on his face.

He reached down.

But a hand reached up and snatched his wrist up in a _snap_.

Yugi then did something they didn't expect.

He laughed.

It started out as low chuckling as he still stared at his legs, but he threw his head back and laughed aloud like this was the best joke in the universe.

And it was not the sort of laugh you'd expect from such a quiet kid. No, this laugh was loud, obnoxious and positively psycho.

He looked straight at the boy who's wrist he was holding.

His eyes were a dark red- like blood. The grin on his face said that he had something in mind.

And it definitely wasn't checkers.

"Unless you wish to loose your soul," He said, seeming delighted at the thought, "I suggest you don't touch my Puzzle."

The boy with his wrist in Yugi's hand struggled, trying to break free.

Somehow, Yugi had gained an iron grip.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, malice glinting in his eyes, "You're going to play a game with me."

"G-game?" Stuttered the trapped boy.

The other had scrambled away, leaving his friend alone.

"Yes..." Yugi said, dragging the word out, sounding positively delighted, "A game. And not just any game... A Shadow Game.." He looked up at the boy, "Do you know the rules for a Shadow Game, Johnathan?"

"How do you know my name?" Johnathan spluttered, "We've never spok-"

"I know a lot of things." Yugi said, "But, that is not what I asked." He squeezed Johnathan's wrist so tight, it was probably going to leave a bruise, "_I asked, _'_Do you know the rules for a Shadow Game?_'..." Yugi looked unimpressed at the silent stare Johnathan was giving him, so he squeezed harder, "_Do you_?"

"N-no..."

Yugi grinned.

"Then I can explain. A simple game, made with whatever I can find in this room. If I loose, I will gladly give my life. If you loose..." He chuckled, "It's a Penalty Game for you, my dear thief."

He laughed that loud, obnoxious laugh once more.

The door opened as the teacher tried to come in, but Yugi just waved a hand and it slammed shut, the lock clicking into place.

"I'm afraid Benjie-Sensei will not be entering this room, today." Yugi said to the class, "That is," He turned to look at Johnathan, "unless one of us dies... Or one of us gets a Penalty Game."

Johnathan gulped.

"Here's how we play." Yugi said, slipping his pendant off of his neck and placing it on the table. He reached over and snatched a ring off of Johnathan's finger.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"You." Yugi pointed to a girl, "Necklace. Now."

The girl scrambled over, hands fumbling as she desperately tried to get the necklace off.

She did not want to be a part of this game.

She dropped it into Yugi's hand.

He snatched it up and placed it onto the table next to the ring.

"Now," The so-called quiet teen said, looking up at Johnathan through his eyelashes, "to win, you must pick the item you want the least. As I challenged you... You go first, my friend."

Johnathan stared at the three items on the desk.

He wanted that pendant the most- so that was out.

He moved his eyes over to the other two items.

It was just the ring and the necklace...

But which did he want the least?

The ring was his- His, no one else's- but that necklace... Were those diamonds? Real, too...

He almost reached for the necklace.

_No. I want that._

Across the table, Yugi chuckled.

He sat there calmly, one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed over his chest, leaning back, amusement all over his face.

"Now, now, Johnathan." He said, "Don't let your greed blind you... Of course, it will."

Johnathan wasn't sure which he wanted less.

But that necklace... It was so _valuable_... Just_ imagine_ what he could sell it for!

He reached for it, and snatched it up.

Yugi laughed, and he realized he'd picked wrong.

Yugi looked directly at him- a third eye blazing on his forehead.

"Y-your forehead!" Johnathan gasped, "An ey-"

"You have broken the rules, Johnathan Grier." Yugi said, "The Door of Darkness opens, and it awaits you."

He thrust his hand forward.

"PENALTY GAME!"

The entire world shattered around Johnathan, and he fell over in his chair, the world as it is disappearing forever.

…

"So did you see what happened to that Grier kid, Yug?" Jounochi asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"No."

"Did you hear what the poor kid was saying, though?" Asked Anzu, "Lying on the floor, grumbling, 'I want it. It's mine. I want I want I want.' over and over..." She shook her head, "Someone did some sick things to that poor kid."

Yugi nodded.

He hated to think what someone had done to that kid.

He honestly did not want to know.

Ever.


End file.
